One Piece: The Unknown God
by namikazen01
Summary: Luffy is secretly one of the "Leaders" of the world, but only a select few knows about it. Now, he wants to return to the limelight while hiding his true heritage. Luffy with a different Devil Fruit. Ruthless/Super/Dark-ish Luffy. Non-strawhat Luffy. OoCish! AUish! LuffyxMulti poll up.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: The Unknown God**

**Summary: Luffy is secretly one of the "Leaders" of the world, but only a select few knows about it. Now, he wants to return to the limelight while hiding his true heritage. Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit. Ruthless/Super/Dark-ish Luffy. Non-strawhat Luffy. OoCish! AUish! LuffyxMulti**

**AN: This story will follow canon storyline (sorta), but DO NOT ASSUME that something had already happened (back story) unless it was written. What you read is what you get. PLEASE don't confuse this with canon. I REPEAT! PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE THIS WITH CANON. **

**Also, If you already get what or who Luffy is, then congratulations. The summary was kinda give away. READ AND REVIEW! YORUSHKU!**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

**Attack Name**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Voyage**

**Present Day**

A young-looking man stood on top of a hill looking at the people gathered below him. Every single one of the people gathered each had a piece of weapon in their hands as they look at the man with fear and disgust. The man on top of the hill was wearing a plain black suit. He also had a staff in his hands. His long black hair was held by a golden circular-clasp. The man was quite tall and had an unblemished young-looking face.

The men holding weapons were wearing a standard uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem, a simplified seagull with "MARINE" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front.

"Surrender now or we will use force against you!" The Marine Captain shouted at the man.

The young man sneered in disgust at the thought of him of surrendering.

"You must be joking. How do you even plan on making me surrender in such a pest like you?" The young man answered, looking down at the Marines.

The Marines were hesitant to attack because of the man's reputation for killing anyone who block's his path or even just annoy him. Before they can even make a move, someone spoke behind them and startling the group.

"Monkey D. Luffy, also known as Black Death. Surrender or Die." The man drawled with an aloof expression. The man was wearing a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. The man had also a considerable wrinkle on his face because of his age. He was also incredibly tall.

"Admiral Kizaru!" The Marines exclaimed when they saw the man. The man just waved a lazy hand for a greeting and never taking off his eyes at Luffy.

Luffy looked at the Admiral with an amused face but remained silent.

"You chose death then." Kizaru said and pointed his foot at Luffy.

"WAIT!"

* * *

**A Few Months Earlier**

Luffy was sitting on his throne-chair inside his room with utter boredom. It had already been ten years since he was sent away from his home. He had been given everything he wanted even though he was sent away without being told what the reason was. It really confused him, but he really didn't mind much. He heard his butler knock and enter the grand door of his room. The butler bowed low and spoke up.

"Luffy-sama, you have sent for me." The butler stated.

Luffy looked at his butler calculatingly. He liked the butler because he was always on the point and do not waste both of their times. He knew that the butler feared him, but also respected him.

"Shimizu, I will be leaving for a while. Prepare the Dauntless as soon as you can and fill it up with supplies." Luffy said in an even voice. The butler looked stunned for a moment, but quickly regained his senses.

"Your will, my lord." Shimizu answered with a bow. He didn't understood why his master was leaving, but opposing his master was equivalent to suicide. His job was to do as his master said. The butler left and carried out what his master had _told _him to do.

Luffy stood up and entered the bathroom. He shrugged his robes, revealing his unmarked but well-built body. He wasn't large, but he trained his body hard to reach its maximum potential and was quite tall. He removed the clasp that held his straight hair making it drop reaching past his shoulders. He showered and prepared to leave for the long journey. After drying off, he changed into a black pinstriped suit. He clasped his shoulder-length black hair with a golden circular-clasp that held it perfectly tight into his scalp. He wore a black dress shoes and picked up his golden staff from his shelf. The half of the staff was made of green stone and the other half was made of a black metal-like material. The tip of the black side had a diamond the size of a child's fist.

Luffy walked over to his desk and grabbed a red-leather-pouch in the drawer. He pocketed the pouch and walked out of his room. He headed straight to the harbor, ignoring the people he passed. The island where his castle was located was in East Blue, and his castle only occupied a small portion of the whole island. There was a village in the island called Foosha, but he didn't go there even once. His castle was situated beside the sea, so he had his own port.

When he reached the dock, he saw his butler and a few people finishing to load the supplies in the Dauntless. The Dauntless was a well-made raft that can easily fit 10 people. It had a sail in the middle with a throne-like chair under it. The raft was square-shaped and had a two-feet barrier, made of thick rubber, around it. The outside of the barrier was convex as it also worked as a floater. There was a supply compartment connected at the back of the chair as high as it. There were also some fishing rods and supplies attached at the side of the compartment.

"Luffy-sama." Shimizu started when he saw him approach. "The preparations are just about to be finished."

"Good." Luffy answered as he watched the people finish loading. He looked up and saw that it won't be noon for a few more hours. When they were done loading and slid the supply compartment shut, he stepped in the raft.

"Is there anything else you need before you leave, Luffy-sama?" Shimizu asked. Luffy opened the supply compartment and saw that it was built like a cabinet. it contained food, few liquors, few wines, utensils, a few plates and glasses, a small ice-cube maker that is connected to a power supply and a water tank that almost occupied at least a third of the compartment. Luffy closed the compartment after checking it. He opened the compartment under the throne-like chair and saw a small portable stove in it. There were also a few cans of gas for the stove.

"No. That will be all." Luffy replied. "I will be leaving this place under your care until I return."

"As you wish, Luffy-sama. Bon Voyage." The obedient butler said and bowed along with the gathered workers in the dock.

Luffy nodded and sat down at the throne-like chair. One of the workers untied the raft from the dock and a few of the workers pushed it away from it. Luffy pulled a sting down and the sail unfurled taking him out to the sea. He took out the pouch from his pocket and pulled out, surprisingly, a compass and a rolled map from it. He opened the compass and set it down on the armrest of his chair. He unrolled the map and opened it wide so he can check where the closest island was.

* * *

Luffy had been travelling for most of the day when he saw a cruise ship anchored close by. He held the armrest of his chair with his right arm and raised his other arm up, palm facing the other ship. Both of his hands turned into a black smoke hand-shaped and his raft quickly approached the cruise ship. His hands returned to normal as he was close enough to the ship. Luffy was noticed by the crew in the crow's nest, but didn't saw anything until after Luffy stopped using his abilities.

The man in the crow's nest shouted that there was someone in the port side of the ship. The crew in the deck hurried over in the side and saw Luffy and his raft. The crew thought his raft was a bit strange, but held their tongue because of the appearance of the one in it. They just knew the man was quite wealthy and the staff he was holding was one evidence he was.

"Can we help you, Sir?" The head-crew inquired.

"Yes. Do you have a spot available for a guest? I only need stay for the night and I'll pay." Luffy said as he stood up and looked at the man who addressed him.

"Yes, Sir. We have a few actually. You can enter tie your raft to the ship as long as you put a floater between your raft and the ship. That way your raft wont be destroyed." The head-crew told Luffy.

"I'll just tie my raft in your ship, but there's no need for floaters. The edge of my raft is rubber." Luffy replied.

The crew nodded and threw him a rope to pull his raft closer to the ship. He tied it in his mast and furled the sail. The crew pulled him close to the ship. Luffy tied his raft securely to the side of the ship and released the rope they used to pull him closer. They threw him a ladder and he climbed up. He asked how much he needed to pay, but the head-crew told him that he can pay before he leave. He nodded and they escorted him to his room. They told him that there will be a dinner party or a ball in an hour and he can attend if he wanted to.

Luffy removed his blazer and laid down on the bed for a nap. He woke up half-an-hour later and showered in the room's small bathroom. He took out a black suit, a red dress clothes to wear under the suit, a pair of dress socks, underwear, and a pair of dress shoes that were all wrapped into separate bags from his pouch and changed into them. He clasped his hair when it was dry. He checked the clock on the wall and he had a little over 5 minutes left. He grabbed his staff and went to the ball room of the ship.

When he entered the Ball Room, he saw that there were already a lot of people present and mingling around. Everybody was dressed in their best. Quite a few people were looking at him in admiration and awe from some of the ladies, jealousy and anger from the men, and respect from the few older people because of his posture. He took an empty table and ate quietly, while he ignored the people around him. Quite a few women wanted to approach him, but was unable to.

After he finished his meal, he sipped the offered wine. 'Not bad. They actually have a half-decent wine.' Luffy thought as he tasted it. He still preferred the wine and liquor of the highest quality, but he didn't care at the moment. He noticed someone approaching from behind him and sat at the chair beside him. He looked at the person who sat beside her and saw that it was a woman. The woman had a neck-length orange hair. She was wearing a blue dress that showed a bit of cleavage.

"Nice cane." The orange woman said, while she eyed it.

"Yes." Luffy answered and noticed that the attention of the girl was at the diamond imbedded in his staff.

She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a man asking if he wanted to dance with him. She looked at the stuff for a bit more, before reluctantly walking away with the man for a dance.

A few minutes later, Luffy heard a few canon being fired and the ship was rocked when the canon balls hit the water around the ship. Not even a moment later, a crew of the ship ran towards the captain and shouted that the ship was being attacked by pirates. The occupants of the ship panicked and ran out of the Ball Room. Luffy went to his room in a steady pace and looked out the window. He saw that the ship was in the starboard side of the ship, so he knew his raft was safe for now.

A few minutes later, a rotund short boy with waved pink hair and round glasses opened the door of his room after knocking softly. He saw Luffy standing at the side of his bed and grew pale.

"Hey, Coby! What are you doing? Slacking off again?!" A gruff voice barked. Coby turned towards the voice and saw three pirates coming towards him. Coby panicked and waved his hands dismissively.

"N-No. Nothing like that. There's n-" Before Coby could finish, the trio had already reached him and they saw Luffy.

"Oi, look at this." One of the pirates said, pointing at Luffy. "That's a rich kid right there. He must have tons of Beli lying around here somewhere."

The gruff sounding pirate saw his staff and began walking towards Luffy, thinking that the rich kid was frozen in fear. "I call that thing he's holding!" He exclaimed. The other two pirates cursed for not noticing it right away. Coby was still frozen stiff at what was happening.

When he was close enough, he bent his head and reached the staff. But before he can reach for it, his head was sent backwards forcefully. His body dropped like a rag doll backwards. Coby and the other two pirates were stunned at what happened. They were focused in the body at the floor and didn't notice the staff being lowered down by Luffy after hitting the pirates jaw with it.

"Wh-What did you do?" The two pirates exclaimed in shock and fear. Luffy shrugged. "Bastard!" With that the two remaining pirates drew their swords and charged Luffy. Coby covered his eyes with his hands for fear.

Luffy moved to the side and broke the swords with his staff. He glared at the two pirates in annoyance.

"Swinging a sword is dangerous, you know." Luffy said. The two pirates then, backed of in fear and grabbed their fallen nakama and ran away. Coby slowly removed his hands from his face and saw Luffy alone the others were gone. Luffy began walking towards the deck, and Coby hurried towards him to stop him from going.

"Stop! Don't go that way!" Coby cried in terror. Coby was about to pull him back when Luffy's staff deflected Coby's arm away.

"Don't touch me." Luffy said aloofly and Coby nodded vigorously while rubbing his throbbing hand.

"But don't go that way. Alvida-sama is on the deck. She'll kill you when she sees you." Coby said fearfully.

"Is that so? Well, I would like to see her try." Luffy said as he continued walking. Coby sighed in defeat and just quietly followed the mysterious man.

When Luffy reached the deck, he was quickly surrounded by the pirates and an obese, ugly woman, with freckles on her face, carrying a huge spiked metal mace. She was wearing white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

Coby began shaking in fear when he saw the woman.

Luffy noted that she must be the Alvida the pink-haired boy was referring to.

When the woman noticed Coby, she grinned. "Coby!" She exclaimed. "Who is the most beautiful woman in the seas?" The woman asked while grinning madly.

"Of- Of course, it's yo-" Coby didn't even stop stuttering when a loud laughter cut him off. Everyone looked at the well groomed young man laughing his head off. This of course made the woman very angry as tick marks appeared all over her face.

"Why are you laughing?!" Alvida roared in anger.

After Luffy sobered up and got his breathing back, he looked at Coby.

"I can't believe you said that this ugly hag is the most beautiful woman. You're funny. Maybe she's the only woman you've met." Luffy said, dropping everyone's jaws at what he said.

"How dare you! I'm "Iron Mace" Alvida. I have a bounty of five million Beli!" She yelled and ordered her crew to kill Luffy.

The pirates drew their swords and charged at him. Luffy avoided all their attacks and smacked the pirates' heads with his staff, rendering them all unconscious. Alvida was slacked jawed that his crew was dispatched rather easily. She shook her head and attacked Luffy. She raised her massive mace and brought it down. It was blocked, however, by the tip of Luffy's staff. Alvida was exerting as much pressure as she can, but Luffy wouldn't budge.

"Five million Beli you say? I didn't know the World Government just gave away money just like that. Well, I don't want you to go to waste." Luffy said as he immediately pulled back his staff. Alvida's mace broke the deck where it hit and before she can even recover, Luffy smacked her neck and broke it. She fell in the floor, limp and lifeless.

Coby had watched the whole thing and was amazed but afraid of the man that disposed of the Alvida pirates by himself. He wasn't the only one, the orange-haired girl also saw most of what happened while she was stealing the treasure of the pirates. 'I wish I can bring him with me. Disposing pirates will be rather easy with him at my side. His staff looks splendid too.' She thought. She shrugged and lowered herself in the raft she _borrowed_from the pirates.

Luffy dragged Alvida's body and jumped with it in his raft. The raft barely budged from the pressure, showing that it was very sturdy and very well-made. Coby saw Luffy jumped with his former boss' corpse and quickly leaned over the port side of the cruise ship. He saw a strange looking raft where the two had landed.

"E-Excuse me. Do you think I could get a ride with you until the next island? It's only a couple of hours away." Coby asked, scared that the man might turn on him too.

Luffy shrugged. Coby quickly went down the ladder and into Luffy's boat. He untied the rope that was tied into the ship as Luffy untied the other one on his raft. He pulled the sails down and Coby quickly took control of the tiller, so he can be of some use.

Luffy let Coby control the tiller and he opened the compartment and drank some cold water from the tank. He also put some ice into a glass and pulled a liquor out of the compartment. He closed it and went back to his chair. He poured some of liquor in his glass and set the liquor in the armrest. He swirled the liquor to cool it a bit and took a sip. He enjoyed the delicious flavour of the liquor and the burning of the throat after. 'I really have the best stuff.'

"There's some drinks and food in the compartment. Take some if you want." Luffy said without looking at his living companion.

"Thank you. I'm Coby by the way." Coby introduced.

"I heard. I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy replied as he slowly savored his liquor. Coby was quite unnerved by his companion, not to mention the dead body of Alvida.

"What do you plan with Alvida's body, if you don't mind me asking, Luffy-san?" Coby asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Going to turn her body up. Why waste a perfectly good bounty laying around when all I have to do is pick it up." With that the rest of the voyage to the next island was spent in silence.

* * *

Luffy got a lot of fearful looks from the villagers as he dragged the dead pirate's body across the village and towards the Marine base effortlessly. Coby decided separate from him once they reached the island and thanked him. He knocked the gate of the Marine base situated in the island with his staff. A few minutes later a few Marines came out. He told them that he was there to claim a bounty for "Iron Mace" Alvida. He was escorted into the building where he can sign the proper forms and where he can leave the bounty's body.

As they were entering the building, a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head came out of the building. He was wearing snappy violet colored uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand. The blond immediately paled when he saw the huge body was being pulled effortlessly by Luffy. He moved to the side to avoid the body that was obviously dead based from its appearance. He shuddered and quickly went to the town to get rid of the disturbing sight.

After the body was recognized and confirmed by the Marines, the Marines let him sign a log that proves he was the one to claim of Alvida's bounty. He was given the bounty reward and stored in a brief case. He checked the amount if it was right, not that he cared, and left. He put the case in his pouch, which not so surprisingly fit. His pouch was one of the most expensive things he had bought. It can contain any number of materials. To retrieve anything from the pouch, he just have to think of what he wanted to get from it and it will instantly deposited into his hand as long as his hand was inside the pouch. It worked the same as his powers, but differently too. It was confusing, so he didn't think much of it.

He walked around town and noticed that almost everyone was looking at him wearily. That suited him just fine as he didn't want to be bothered. He saw the eatery he passed when he was making his way towards the base and entered it. He, unsurprisingly, saw Coby in there. He grabbed an empty table in the back of the room and ordered a meal.

A few minutes later, his food arrived and ate it slowly. The food was pretty decent, so he let it slide. He was about to leave when the lanky-looking blond from the marine base showed up with a couple of Marine guards.

"Oi! Bring me some food!" The blond kid shouted as he laughed.

"Yes, Helmeppo-sama!" The chef answered nervously.

"I'm going to let Ronoroa Zoro be executed tomorrow. I wonder if he's dying of hunger at the execution field right now?" Helmeppo paused and laughed hard. "Of course he is. He's been there for nine days. He would serve as an example to anyone who disrespects me, the son of Lieutenant Morgan." He said pompously. The people around him was going out of their way to not get noticed. He kept rambling on and on about how important his dad was. Luffy heard that some people referring Ronoroa Zoro to a demon because how strong he was.

'I wonder who's that Zoro the blond is talking about?' Luffy wondered. Luffy stood up, startling quite a few people. He started walking out of the Eatery. He noticed that even the pompous blond looked away from him. 'Probably because of what happened earlier.'

When Luffy reached the Marine base, he jumped at the top of the wall to find the execution platform. He saw a man tied up in the middle of the field. Luffy looked around and saw that nobody was looking, so he jumped down and headed towards the tied man.

"So you must be Ronoroa Zoro." Luffy stated. The green-haired man looked up at him, questioningly.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked in a raspy voice.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked the well-dressed young man before him.

"I've heard that you're strong. How do you like to accompany me?" Luffy asked ignoring Zoro's question. Zoro laughed.

"I can't. I've made a bet with the idiot son of the Lieutenant here. I have to stay alive for at least a month. I've already been here to 9 days, so I might as well finish it." Zoro said impressively, but his face flushed when his stomach growled loudly. This time, it was Luffy's turn to laugh.

"You won't last for another week based from your reaction." Luffy said as he laughed some more. He sobered up after a minute and looked at Zoro. "Beside, you won't live past tomorrow. The blond said he's going to execute you tomorrow."

Zoro sneered, with a look of hatred in his face.

"That _sonofabitch_!" Zoro spat.

"So, what's it going to be?" Luffy asked aloofly.

"What are you planning in the first place? At least if I am going to agree in accompanying you, I should know what I'm getting in at." Zoro replied while containing his anger, still pissed at the Helmeppo.

"I plan to stand at the top of this Pirate Age, as the Pirate King. I will need to have strong allies if I want to do that." Luffy answered with seriousness. Zoro looked at him oddly before laughing.

"It looks like I'm not the only person with a ridiculous goal. Alright. I will join you, but don't get in my way of being the world's best swordsman." Zoro stated.

"You can swing all the sword you want. I don't plan on using a sword anytime soon." Luffy said as he untied Zoro.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro was inside the main building of the Marines looking where Helmeppo's room was because it was more likely that Zoro's swords will be there. It was unnaturally quiet inside the base as they hadn't seen anyone else.

'Strange. I wonder where everybody is?' Luffy thought as he walked alongside Zoro. Zoro was looking around trying to figure out where his captor's room was located. When they reached the third level of the building, they saw what they were looking for. It was quite obvious because the door had a big tag of "HELMEPPO" on it. The two snickered as they saw the tag at the door.

Zoro opened the draw and his eyes widened a bit when he saw how flamboyant the room was. He tried to ignore his it and looked for his swords instead. He saw it in the corner of the room and took it. Zoro came out of the room and saw his companion looking at the end of hall.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"There's a lot of noise coming from the roof. Let's go check it out." said Luffy as he started walking towards it. Zoro followed after him. They reached the end of the hall and went up the stairs.

When Luffy reached the rooftop, he saw the Marines pulling a humongous stone statue. He saw a tall Marine with a steel jaw and an Axe for his right hand ordering the everyone to be careful of pulling the statue up. He also said that his statue represents him, so any damage done to it would be a disrespect against him.

'He's full of it. He's a nobody and he act as if he's a god.' Luffy thought to himself.

"That's Lieutenant "Axe-Hand" Morgan." Zoro said as he saw Luffy looking at the man.

Luffy nodded, but not really paying attention to it. He picked up a piece of stone at the floor and threw it directly in the rope that was tied in the statue. The rope snapped and they statue crumbled down. Luffy snickered as Zoro had a sweat-drop at the back of his head.

'What the hell?' Zoro thought. All of the Marines, including the damaged Lieutenant was slack-jawed.

Lieutenant Morgan recovered first and shouted in rage. "Who did this?! Who do I need to punish for this unforgivable crime?!"

No one dared to answer the enraged man.

Morgan was going to throw another fit when he heard someone snickering from the doorway. He saw the prisoner that was supposed to be tied up in the execution field with a young man with long black hair, wearing a black pinstripe suit, who was snickering quite loudly. Morgan was quite enraged so he ordered his subordinates to apprehend the two unknown people.

The Marines got to it right away to avoid their superior's ire. They pulled out their swords and guns and charged the pair.

Luffy continued snickering, but Zoro stepped in front of Luffy and pulled out three of his swords and putting them in their right positions.

**"Santoryu"** Zoro flashed across every Marine dropped to the floor with a cut ranging from their shoulder to stomach. None of them were dead, but also not in any condition to fight.

Morgan was enraged that his subordinates were rather easily beaten. He roared and charged Zoro. But before he can even swing his axe-hand down, Zoro's swords were already on his throat.

"What now?" Zoro asked the enraged Lieutenant, smirking.

"R-Ronoroa Zoro! Drop your swords or this man dies!" Someone shouted from behind him.

Zoro looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Helmeppo. He was holding a pistol and pointed at the head of Luffy point-blank. What Zoro noticed, however, that Luffy was grinning. 'Why the hell is this guy grinning? Even I would be dead when shot that close at my head.' Zoro rumbled internally. He noticed Luffy shook his head, barely noticeable, and letting him know that he shouldn't drop his sword. Zoro smirked and turned his head back to Lieutenant Morgan, who was smirking triumphantly.

"No." said Zoro. The father and son was both godsmacked that he wouldn't drop his sword to save his friend.

"I-I-I'll do it. I'll shoot him if you don't drop your swords! Damn it!" Helmeppo shouted. He was nervous because he had never shot anyone before.

"Do it." Zoro taunted.

"Do it! Shoot the bastard!" Morgan ordered his son.

Luffy shouted and startled Helmeppo that he pulled the trigger, much to his own horror. Those who were conscious at the time looked at Luffy expecting him to drop dead, but they were shocked when Luffy started laughing loudly.

unknown to the people around him, Luffy concentrated his Yami Yami no Mi (Dark-Dark Fruit) ability in the point where the gun was pointed at. When the gun was shot, the bullet was absorbed into the black smoke-like spot where the bullet hit. It absorbed the bullet, thus Luffy wasn't affected.

Before anyone can recover, Luffy bashed Helmeppo with his staff in the head, knocking him out. Luffy looked at the enraged Lieutenant Morgan and grinned sinisterly.

"It's your turn now." Luffy swung his staff and walked towards Morgan.

* * *

**AN: There you go. I don't know if you guessed what Devil Fruit Luffy had eaten. It's actually the one I'm most intrigued in out of all the Devil Fruits. **

**PLEASE remember that this does not follow the same past/flashbacks from the original story. Unless I write about it. DON'T SPECULATE and ask me what happened to whom and stuff. You will know about it when it comes out.**

**I've had a test story before this and it was a failure. I hope this won't be.**

**This will also be a LuffyxMulti fic, or I'm hoping it will be. I'll put up a poll if it will be one.**

**IF THIS FIC GETS AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, I WILL BE CONTINUING IT. UPDATES WILL BE 3 TIMES A WEEK IF THIS CATCHES ON. I WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: The Unknown God**

**AN: I was impressed at the reception for this fic. SO here comes the second chapter. Read and Review.**

**Also please note that when someone say staff or cane, it means the same. The people or characters in the fic doesn't know what to call it, so yeah. Just letting that information out in the open, so it won't confuse readers. The staff/cane is about 4 feet high. Luffy in this fic is 6' tall if you're wondering. That's just minor details though, so I'll leave it to your imagination how tall and short the characters are. I also fixed the first chapter a little. I didn't change anything though. Just changed the tenses that weren't used right.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other related material.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Power**

Lieutenant Morgan wanted to kill the arrogant bastard that had knocked his son out, even how useless and pathetic he was. He wasn't able to move from where he was because the Zoro's swords were still on his neck. One wrong move from his part and his head will roll. He watched as the man in a suit walked slowly towards him.

"Zoro. Take care of him. We need to leave soon." Luffy said as he noticed more Marines were regaining consciousness and strength.

"You think you can defeat m-" Before Morgan can even finish what he was about to say, Zoro had knocked him out by hitting him at the back of his neck by the hilt of his sword. Morgan slumped to the concrete floor, unconscious.

"I'm hungry." Zoro said as he walked towards Luffy. Luffy nodded and made his way downstairs and into the town, Zoro following behind him.

When they reached the main gate of the Marine base, they heard a lot of people cheering and celebrating coming from where they had just been. Both of them shrugged and continued their way to an eatery.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro had just finished their meal when a group of Marines approached them. The customers were all looking at the Marines and the pair wondering what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you both. Are you guys pirates?" The Marine that was in front asked. Zoro looked at Luffy and gave him a look that clearly asked if they were.

"We really can't be pirates because we don't even have a ship. There's no such thing as a pirate only using a raft, is there?" Luffy answered rather sarcastically. The Marine didn't hear the tone or ignored it completely.

"I see. Even though you have injured most of us, it wasn't life threatening. But I will have to ask you to leave because, technically, you still committed a crime. You had assaulted and injured Marines." The Marine stated.

Luffy shrugged and paid for both of their meal and left the eatery along with Zoro.

"We have to pick up some supplies before leaving." Luffy told his companion. They were followed by a few Marines while they were buying supplies, making sure that nothing happened. Even though Luffy and Zoro had, practically, saved the town, the people were still wary of them. Especially towards Luffy, which didn't go unnoticed by Zoro.

"Why are you getting looks from the townspeople?" Zoro inquired. Everyone that has looked at Luffy had a slight fear in their gazes and they also gave him a wide berth.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was hauling a dead pirate when I passed through town." Luffy answered as he was having difficulty in choosing a watermelon from a box of it.

Zoro looked at Luffy incredulously. "So, how much was the bounty?" He asked after he calmed down a bit.

"Not much. Just three million belies." Luffy replied and paid for what he bought.

The both of them didn't talk much and just bought some supplies they needed. They went to the dock where Luffy's raft was tied to and set off after storing everything.

* * *

Zoro hadn't said much after they left the island. He noted that his companion had a very weird 'raft', but very useful and quite grand on its own. He also concluded that Luffy was rich based from his attire and accessories. He estimated that Luffy's staff or more like a walking cane, could be very well be priced at around 30 million beli. The diamond head was the size of a child's fist and the weird 'cane' was very sturdy based from how Luffy used it.

"Luffy, I can tell that you're rich. But why do you plan on being the pirate king in the first place? And where are you from?" Zoro asked. He wasn't able to hold his curiousness.

"Because becoming the pirate king means I am at the top of the food chain, so to speak. I don't want to be second or even under someone else. And I am from Goa Kingdom." Luffy answered. He went to the compartment and grabbed a bottle of liquor and 2 glasses. He handed Zoro a glass and poured drinks to both of their glasses.

Zoro nodded and thanked Luffy for the drink. He was right that Luffy was rich because quite a few people that lived in Goa Kingdom were rich.

"That cane of yours, what's it made of?" Zoro asked after taking a sip of the drink in his hands. He liked sake due to its low alcohol percentage and he could drink a lot of it, but the liquor he was drinking was the best he had tasted and much higher percentage than sake based from the burning in his throat.

Luffy lifted his cane and showed it to Zoro. "The top part is made out of Iridium and the bottom part is seastone. I got it custom made and told the blacksmith to add the diamond for the handle."

Zoro was impressed. He had knowledge about metals and knew that Iridium was the best among them all, and it was also the most rarest type of metal and the most expensive one too. Seastone was also rare and he didn't knew much about it, so he guessed Luffy had a good reason for doing so.

Zoro finished his glass and held it up. "Can I get some more?"

Luffy handed him the bottle and let Zoro pour some for himself. He wasn't about to pour someone a drink again. He wasn't raised that way.

After a few hours of sailing, they came across three pirates swimming or floating at the sea. When the three pirates saw them, they quickly swam towards them and boarded the raft.

"We're going to take this . . . raft!" One of the pirates yelled and drew their swords.

Zoro wasted no time in dealing with the three would-be hijackers. He just charged them and cut their swords in pieces. The three pirates were terrified that their legs were shaking badly. They knelt on the deck and asked for forgiveness repeatedly.

"So, why were you in the middle of the ocean anyway?" Zoro asked the pirates as they remained kneeling.

"An orange-haired woman tricked us! She was pretending to be weak and offered us her treasure chest in exchange of water. Then when we went to her boat and checked the chest, she jumped to our boat and took of with our treasure. The sad thing about it was her treasure chest was empty. A freak storm came and destroyed her boat." One of the pirates said.

'Orange-haired woman? It must be her.' thought Luffy. He stayed silent the whole time and just listened to what the pirates were saying while sipping his drink.

"You guys are idiots." Zoro said, shaking his head. "Who's pirate group are you with anyway?"

"Buggy Pirate Gang! He's going to be in the island your raft is heading to." The three pirates said in unison with pride in their voice. One of them pulled a wanted poster from his pocket and showed it to the duo.

"So your captain is worth fifteen million belies huh? Luffy what do you think?" Zoro looked at Luffy.

"Fifteen million will be helpful, I guess." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"What?! You're going to catch Captain Buggy?! You're insane! Don't you know his nickname? It's Buggy the Immortal! Never mind that! You will have to go through our dead bodies first before you can even challenge Captain!" The three roared and jumped to their feet, forgetting that they were just beaten easily a few moments ago.

"Then die." Luffy said calmly and motioned Zoro with a lazy wave of his hand.

Before the three pirates can even acknowledge what Luffy said, they were flung into the water by Zoro. He sliced them at their torso and were sent flying from the force.

"I hope there's some open inns at the next island. I really need a shower." said Luffy. Zoro sheathed his swords and walked at the compartment to take another bottle of drink. He sat down at the same spot where he was before they got disturbed and poured himself a drink.

"Yeah. Me too." Zoro replied and took a sip at the amazing liquor Luffy had brought with him.

* * *

The pair reached the next island and docked their raft. They noticed that nobody was there and guessed that they were probably scared off by the pirates. Luffy and Zoro packed everything that was on the compartment. They really didn't want to leave anything behind since the island was being occupied by pirates. The pirates might raid the raft and would probably take what they found.

The pair walked at the main road, devoid of any people, while looking for an inn. Zoro was carrying the whole pack as Luffy didn't want to do it. A few minutes later, they heard someone running towards them. Luffy recognized the orange-haired woman that was being chased by three pirates. When the woman saw both of them, she immediately hid behind Luffy.

"Boss, thank god you're here! Please take care of them. I got what you ordered me to do!" She said quite loudly for the pirates to hear.

Luffy knew what the woman was playing at and decided to humour her.

"Of course. Zoro, take care of them." Luffy ordered his first crew member.

Zoro smirked and dropped their pack carefully, so he wont damage the 'goods'. He doesn't know much about his captain since he had just met him, but he knew that Luffy was just going along with the woman. "Yes, captain." He took his Santoryu style and took care of the three quickly. The three weren't even a match to actually use any techniques over with.

The woman was shocked that the group chasing her was taken care of quickly. And the one that did it was just an underling of the man she was hiding to. She remembered the man from the cruise ship, and the cane he was holding was a give away that it was the same man. She haven't noticed from the cruise ship, but the man with the cane was quite tall. She just reached his neck in height.

"You're quite strong." She said while looking at Zoro. "If he's your captain, does that mean he's stronger than you?" She asked while pointing at Luffy. Zoro shrugged.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked and faced the unknown woman. Luffy studied Nami as he looked at her. He admitted that Nami was beautiful and a very proportionate body. Her slim waist just fitted her body perfectly.

"I'm Nami. What's your names? and do you want to be partners?" The newly identified woman replied.

Luffy and Zoro introduced themselves and Nami's eyes shined when she learned of Zoro's name. He had a reputation after all.

"Partners for what" Luffy asked.

"I'm a thief and I only steal from pirates because I hate them. You're both strong, I think, so I will need your help in doing so." She said proudly.

"So you're also going to steal from us because we're pirates?" Zoro asked.

Nami looked dejected when she learned that they were pirates. She didn't trust any pirates at all. "Oh. Never mind that I asked at all. I don't want to be acquainted with pirates."

Luffy and Zoro quirked their eyebrows at the sudden change of demeanour. 'Isn't stealing from other pirates is what pirates do?'

"You have a past with pirates don't you?" Luffy asked.

Nami looked hesitant in answering the question, proving Luffy's assessment of her. Luffy decided to let Nami off the hook.

"So, what did you steal from Buggy?" Luffy asked, shaking Nami from her internal musing.

Nami regained her usual demeanour and smirked. She took out a rolled map from her back pocket and showed it to Luffy and Zoro.

"This is the map of Grand Line." Nami said proudly. "My dream is to draw a map of the world. In order to do that, I need to head to the most unplottable and mysterious seas of all. But I need to achieve something before doing that." She said the last part quietly, though the other two heard it.

"You're in luck. We're heading towards the Grand Line. You can come with us then, as our navigator of course." Luffy said with finality.

Nami looked at him weirdly and with a bit of apprehension. She then looked at Zoro. "Don't you have something to say yourself?"

"I go where he goes. He's my captain after all." Zoro answered lazily. "Can't we go somewhere else? Standing in the middle of the road in a pirate's territory seems idiotic." He added after.

"Right. This way." Nami answered and headed towards a random direction. She leaded them in a house far from where they were and entered.

"Who's house is this?" Luffy asked. They all settled in the dining room and Nami started making them food.

Nami shrugged in response. "The whole town is deserted."

"Ok then." Luffy stood up and went to find the bathroom.

* * *

"How do you plan on taking care of Buggy?" asked Nami. Luffy had finally convinced her to join his crew after he tempted her that he would give her five million from Buggy's bounty. He also promised her that she can have all of Buggy's treasure. She had been very happy that she agreed right away. Zoro didn't really care about the treasure that much and Luffy gets to keep ten million, so it was good enough for him.

"That's easy. Zoro and I will beat them all up." Luffy replied. Nami looked sceptical at the answer, but didn't say anything about it. She was just going along with them after all. It wasn't like she would fight herself.

The three of them walked out of the house. The two men were freshly bathed and fed. Luffy chose to forgo his blazer and just wore a plain dark dress shirt, while Zoro was wearing his usual attire of green pants and boots, and a white V-neck shirt. He also had a green sash around his stomach and a green bandana tied on his left bicep. His usual three swords were strapped at his left side. Nami was wearing a short skirt and a tight fit sleeveless shirt that hugged her figure.

They reached the center of the town and saw the Buggy pirates were all occupying a bar. They were all going wild and unaware of the three newcomers. Nami hid right away to avoid detection, so she can find the treasure when the fight broke out. Luffy nodded at Zoro and they intruded at the party without being detected. Luffy sat down in one of the empty chairs, looking at the clown-dressing Captain, and waited for Zoro to make a ruckus. But before the can even make a move, someone charged inside the bar. It was an old man wearing a 'supposedly' body armor and a spear. Both the armor and spear looked like it will break even with the slightest pressure.

"It's time for you pirates to leave this town!" The old man yelled in anger. Zoro gave Luffy a 'What to do?' look and Luffy shook his head telling him not to do anything for now. Luffy was amused at the old man and his stupidity.

"Oi. Its the mayor! It looks like he's here for a fight." One of the pirates said and his crewmates laughed uproariously.

"Take care of the old man." Buggy said in a high pitch voice and laughed.

"Hai, Captain."

However, the pirate was cut down before he can even reach his intended target. His crewmates were shocked at what happened and moved away from the body quickly. They then noticed Zoro standing in front of the fallen pirate.

"Who are you?" Buggy roared in anger and all of his subordinates drew their weapons.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro answered simply. His hands were resting on his swords and the green bandana was wrapped around his head.

"Oh ho. So you're the infamous pirate hunter. Are you here for my bounty? Or perhaps to join my crew?" Buggy grinned.

Zoro chose to ignore the question and lunged at Buggy. He cut Buggy to pieces and the body fell to the ground. He began walking towards his captain who miraculously remained unnoticed. He was startled, however, when Buggy's crew began t laugh.

Luffy noticed the lack of outrage from the cut down captain and sensed that something was wrong. Just before the Buggy pirates started laughing he saw Buggy's hand reached for a sword and flew towards Zoro's back. 'Akuma no Mi.' Luffy thought as he disappeared from his spot and appeared beside Zoro, but was facing behind Zoro. He knocked the hand using his cane, eliciting a shout of pain from the owner of the flying hand.

"Zoro, you shouldn't turn your back towards your opponent. Not unless your opponent is dead." Luffy admonished a startled Zoro. Luffy also saw that the old man had ran out.

Zoro saw Luffy disappear from where he was standing and appeared next to him. He was also surprised when Luffy knocked something from behind him. He turned around and saw Buggy's body was floating in the air while rubbing his hand. Zoro also saw a knife on the floor behind him. He was confused at everything that happened, so he looked at his captain after he had reprimanded him.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"You were about to get stabbed." Luffy started and pointed at the knife on the floor. "When you cut down Buggy, didn't you notice the lack of bleeding? As you can see, he can separate his body meaning he has eaten one of Akuma no Mi."

"Oh ho! So there's two of you. You are quite knowledgeable. I ate the Bara Bara no Mi (Chop-Chop Fruit), so it is virtually impossible for me to be cut by a sword." said Buggy. He grinned evilly at the two.

"I'll take care of him, Zoro. You find someone else to play with." Luffy said and shooed Zoro.

* * *

"Roronoa Zoro! I'll be your opponent. My name is Cabaji." Cabaji was a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. He was wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. He was also riding a unicycle.

"Let's take this somewhere else. I don't want to get caught up in my captain's fight." Zoro answered in a serious manner. He wasn't about to underestimate anyone else considering that he was almost injured for doing so earlier.

Zoro walked outside of the bar from where Luffy and Buggy were and settled in an open space. He took his Santoryu stance and waited for Cabaji to take the first attack. He needed something to work with if he wanted to fight an unknown opponent.

"So I'll find out if the infamous pirate hunter is worth his reputation. Maybe I'll take your swords after I defeat you." Cabaji taunted. Zoro however remained calm and waited for his chance to attack. Cabaji was ticked that his opponent didn't even appear to be listening to him, so he started his attack.

**"Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijō! **(_Acrobatics! Theater of One Hundred Kamikaze Tops!)" _Cabaji released hundreds of tops at his opponent and it went straight to Zoro.

When the first one reached Zoro, he slashed it and it exploded. Zoro escaped by jumping back just before the explosion reached him. He was a bit singed, however. He decided to avoid all of the tops, which proved to be harder than he thought. When the last of the tops exploded, his clothes were singed in some places but hes otherwise unharmed. When he looked where his opponent had been, he didn't see him there. He then rolled to the right when he noticed a presence behind him. He was lucky to do so because he could have been skewered by Cabaji's sword.

"So you also use a sword. I thought all you clowns have are parlor tricks." Zoro spoke for the first time since the fight began.

A tick mark appeared in Cabaji's forehead when Zoro called his attacks parlor tricks. "You're not the only swordsman here, pirate hunter. I'm going to prove to you that I'm the better swordsman here."

"Well, I can't have that happening. If I lose to a weakling like you, I better give up going to the Grand Line to help my captain become the Pirate King and making my own goal of becoming the best swordsman in the world." Zoro stated.

Zoro took a stance and lunged towards his unicycle-riding opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy and Buggy were still locked in a glaring competition with each other, at least glaring at the part of Buggy.

"Who are you? Why are you with Roronoa Zoro? Are you also a pirate hunter?" Buggy asked in a rapidly.

"I'm Luffy, and Zoro is my subordinate and/or partner. One or the other. I guess I can be called a pirate hunter since I collect the money from pirates with bounties if I like to do so." Luffy answered offhandedly.

"Do you have what it takes to defeat me? Don't go crying now when I defeat you." Buggy smirked.

"What that red-nose? I didn't quite catch that." Luffy smirked back. Buggy and all of his subordinates present inside the bar had all their jaws dropped on the floor.

"Red-nose! How dare you!" Buggy shouted in outrage. "Prepare the Buggy Cannon!"

Luffy thought that it was stupid to fire a cannon from inside of an enclosed area, but didn't say anything about it. He would let the pirates cause their own defeat. Luffy moved in front of a pillar supporting the bar.

Few of the pirates pointed the cannon at Luffy. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Buggy roared. He was still pissed at being called red-nose.

Luffy moved from pillar to pillar every time they fire the cannon. He moved before they can hit him resulting for the pillar to be destroyed. When Luffy sensed that the building was about to fall down on top of all of them, he rushed out of the building. The pirates weren't very lucky as they all got trapped inside. Luffy stood outside of the recently demolished building and waited for anyone to come out. After a few minutes, Buggy came out of the rubble looking very roughed up. He also looked very enraged.

"Now you've done it. I'm going to be serious in killing you now." Buggy gritted his teeth.

"So you mean you weren't serious before? That's why I thought you were just fooling around when your men caused the building to fall on top of all of you." Luffy said while swinging his cane back and forth. His statement seemed to make Buggy more enraged.

Buggy drew three knives in one hand, each was held between his fingers except at the thumb and forefinger, and pointed it at Luffy. "**Bara Bara Ho Kirihanashi**! (Split Split Cannon: Detach!)" Buggy's hand detached from his body and shot towards Luffy.

Luffy was already aware of what Buggy can do since he had explained it awhile ago. He slapped the incoming hand hardly with his cane and sent the hand flying sideways.

Buggy shouted in pain again. He was hit quite a few times before, but it hadn't hurt that badly before. "That's quite a hit, but it'll take more than that to defeat me." said Buggy.

"As you wish." Luffy replied before disappeared from where he was standing.

Buggy had only time for his eyes to widen before he felt immense pain from all over his body from repeated hits. He lost consciousness after taking a beating and Luffy reappeared from where he was previously, looking like he never moved at all.

* * *

At the same time when Buggy was getting beaten up, Cabaji was also being pushed back.

Zoro jumped back and crossed his two swords across his chest and placed the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. He then sped towards his still opponent and sliced Cabaji. Cabaji had a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from the left side of his torso.

**"Oni Giri." **Zoro said calmly as his opponent fell behind him. Zoro saw Luffy had also finished his battle.

That was when Nami came out of hiding while carrying a big sack full of treasure. She had watched both of the battles and was seriously impressed. She couldn't believe that she found two powerful allies, and if Luffy stuck to his promise, she would be able to buy out the whole village from Arlong when she gets back to Cocoyashi Village. She approached Luffy when she was sure that Buggy won't be coming back up.

"That was impressive." said Nami. Luffy wondered how he's going to claim the bounty for Buggy. He guessed he could call the Marines and ask for them to deliver the bounty, but he doubted it. Zoro had joined them when the villagers came and approached the three of them.

"Are you pirates?" One of the villagers asked threateningly.

Luffy was amused by these people acting like they had any chance in beating the pirates using pitch forks and any other household or farm equipment.

"If you mean the ones that occupied your town, that's not us." Nami said quickly before her other two 'acquaintance' will say something that will put them in a tight spot.

"Wait!" The old mayor shouted. "They're not part of the invading pirates. I've already called in the Marines. I figured that we wouldn't be able to face the pirates ourselves when I saw Buggy's ability."

'Well, that's one problem solved. I will hand over Buggy to them when they arrive and claim the bounty.' Luffy thought.

* * *

**AN: That's another chapter. Please remember to Review.. Thanks in Advance. I'm sorry if you found the fight scenes unsatisfactory. I will be making it up for the rest of the fighting scenes for this story.**

**Also, please remember that there is a poll on my profile if the story should be LuffyxMulti. The pairing/s will be put up in a poll at a later time.**

**5 or more reviews will ensure that this story will be continued. Thanks. Sorry if I sound like a review monger. It's better to know if people want this story continued rather than not after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: The Unknown God**

**AN: I have been getting reviews that confuses Luffy having a blond hair. Just to be clear, when I was saying blond during the 'Morgan' arc, I was referring to Helmeppo. Sorry for the confusion. It should be fixed by now. Again, sorry for the confusion. **

**This fic will be a LuffyxMulti based from the result of the poll. Another Poll is up for Luffy's pairings. I decided that the highest voted woman will be Luffy's main pairing, while the next two or three will be a side lover. I don't know if you get what I'm trying to say.**

**I'm personally leaning towards Robin as Luffy's main pairing because she fits him perfectly for this story. Please Read, Review and Vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any related materials.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brave**

When the Marines arrived, they immediately arrested the living members of Buggy Pirates. The townspeople had dug the bar that crashed and found that most of the pirates buried in the rubble were alive. The materials used in the building wasn't that heavy after all. also handed the still unconscious Buggy to the Marines and gave him the bounty. The Marines had conveniently brought the reward bounty for Buggy just in case someone had defeated him. Nami, Zoro, and Luffy had rented a room in the inn and decided to set sail the following morning instead. The trio rested as the Marines rounded up the remaining pirates and the townspeople started to repair the damage done to their town. Luckily for them, the only damage done were where Zoro and Luffy had fought their enemies.

The next morning, the trio got ready for their departure. They were surprised that the town was beaming with activity. It was quite busy. They had breakfast in an eatery and wasn't asked to pay for anything. The same happened for everything they had bought, much to Nami's delight. Luffy still had most of his stocks left, so he just took some meat to be cooked in the raft later on. Nami took quite a bit of stuff with her. Zoro just took a rather large jar of sake. Zoro returned the stuff they packed in the compartment the previous day, and sat down where he usually sat in the raft and began drinking. Nami put her pack, including the stolen treasure of Buggy, in one side of the raft and examined the raft itself. Luffy stored the meat in the compartment and sat down in his usual spot.

"Zoro, you know what to do. Nami, set the tiller towards the next island." Luffy ordered.

Zoro untied the raft from the dock ad pushed it away. Luffy pulled the rope that unfurled the sail while Nami took control of the tiller. When they were far enough from the island, Zoro took one of the fishing rods from where it was stored and set it up to fish. Nami was busy checking a map.

"Nami, do you want to get your part of the bounty now?" Luffy asked. He just finished asking and Nami was already in front of him with her hands out. She was smiling widely and her eyes were shining brightly.

Luffy pulled a briefcase from his pouch, which made Nami's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. He also pulled an empty green sack from the pouch and started dumping money in the sack. When the sack had five million in it, he handed it to Nami.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nami said happily. She began counting with him when he started dumping money in the sack, so she wouldn't count it again. She hugged the sack tightly and stored it with the rest of the treasure. She was very happy that she had the exact amount to buy out her island from Arlong. She didn't have to work for the merman any longer. She was also sure that the evil merman will be quite shocked when she returned because he was expecting that she wont have the full amount by then. She needed to convince the crew she had right now to go back with her in Cocoyashi Village.

"Luffy, what about me? I need some money too, you know." Zoro asked, still drinking his sake and fishing.

"Do you want to get it now or you want me to hold on into it?" Luffy asked in return. Zoro looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You can hold on into it for now. I don't really have anything to put it in with. It will just be a nuisance when I fight. I wish I had the same pouch as you do." Zoro replied and continued what he was doing.

Luffy nodded.

"I'm quite curious about your pouch. Where'd you get it?" Nami asked. She took a bottle of the most expensive liquor she thought from the compartment and took two glasses. She poured some for herself and some for Luffy. She handed a glass to Luffy and sat down, leaning at the side of Luffy chair.

"Thank you, Nami." said Luffy and took a sip from his glass. "I bought the pouch from one of the roaming salesman. He approached me when I was walking around Goa Kingdom and showed it to me. I was intrigued and found that it can be very useful, so I bought it."

"So, how much was it?" Nami asked curiously.

"Ten million." Luffy answered.

Nami was quite speechless. She had never met anyone that would spend that much for a single item. She had only thought that royalties were the only people that does that. She knew next to nothing about Luffy so he might as well be a royalty. Based from his overall look and including his accessories, he might as well be one.

"So, since you gave me five million belly like it was nothing, can I have your cane?" Nami asked deviously.

Zoro snorted and Luffy looked at her amusingly.

"Like that will happen." Zoro said and earning a glare from Nami. Luffy chuckled.

"Zoro, you've caught a fish. Reel it in and lets have a barbeque." Luffy said as he pulled out the portable stove from his chair compartment.

"Yes, captain!" Zoro said lively and began reeling the fishing rod. Nami went at the compartment to get the meat and other things they needed for a barbeque. She was enjoying the company and the expensive liquor after all.

* * *

The moment the trio had gotten off the raft, they immediately noticed a few people watching them.

"We're being watched by four people. three of them are kids." Nami whispered just enough, so her other two companion can hear her.

The three walked forward, but a young man came out of hiding on top of the hill. A slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He was wearing an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm along with a pair of clear rectangular goggles. He had both of his arms resting on his hips.

"I'm Captain Usopp! You just entered my territory. I advise that you leave immediately or my eighty thousand men will be upon you." He said confidently. The hill was then filled with Jolly rogers tied in a stick. It all began moving from side to side like it was being waved.

Luffy was very amused by the liar, so he chose to play along.

"What a coincidence, I happen to have the same amount of subordinates as you have. I ordered them to infiltrate this island in another passage as this. So I guess whoever wins from the battle will gain control of this island." Luffy said seriously, and managed to look down on Usopp even the latter was in a higher ground.

Nami and Zoro smirked when they noticed the so-called 'Captain Usopp' began sweating bullets.

"Captain, you want me to take care of the enemy's captain now?" Zoro asked Luffy and stepped forward. He pushed the hilt of the sword out with his thumb to show that he was ready to draw it anytime and bent down a little.

The three kids that they sensed earlier shouted in fright and ran towards the village. The remaining teen was stuck where he was standing and his knees were shaking badly. After a few more intense seconds, he fell on his knees.

"Please, spare my village. I really don't have any men." Usopp said pathetically with his head looking at the ground.

The trio began laughing loudly, and confusing Usopp.

"That was a lie. He really didn't have that much subordinates either." Nami said and laughed again.

Usopp was relieved that his village wasn't really under attack and was embarrassed to have been totally fooled. They introduced themselves to each other and he led the trio into the village after helping them with their baggage. There weren't any lodging in the village, so he invited them to his house. They left their baggage in there and went to an eatery.

"Usopp, do you know anyone we can get a ship from in this island?" Luffy asked after finishing his meal.

"There's only one place you can get a ship from in this island. It's that huge mansion on top of that hill. The richest person in this island lives there. Though she is a sickly girl." Usopp replied.

"That's fine. I can buy it from her, so we won't be a bother to her." Luffy told Usopp. Usopp nodded.

"I gotta go somewhere. I'll see you in the house or around here later." Usopp left the eatery.

"Come with me later. We have to go buy a decent ship because we can't travel in the Dauntless any longer if we want to go to Grand Line." Nami and Zoro nodded in response.

* * *

The trio was walking towards the mansion and were being led by the three kids that were with Usopp earlier. They had barged through the eatery and began shouting at the three of them. The lady owner of the eatery slapped them at the back of their heads for being noisy and the three kids reasoned that the three pirates took their captain away. The lady then told the three that Usopp had just left and advised them to apologize at the three. After they had apologized, Nami asked the three kids to escort them to the mansion. They then told the three visiting pirates that Usopp goes there everyday to tell lies/stories to the sick girl who lived at the mansion to make her feel good.

When they reached the gate they saw Usopp and another person yelling at each other. The other person was provoking and demeaning Usopp by calling him son of a filthy and unknown pirate. He also taunted Usopp by saying his bad reputation amongst the villagers. When the other person had bad-mouthed Usopp's father again, Usopp punched the other man in the face. The girl then ordered the butler, Kurahadol, to apologize, the butler said he had no need to do so in a person such as Usopp.

Usopp told Kaya that he won't be coming back again and left in a hurry. The three kids followed after their 'captain'. Luffy wasn't bothered what the butler had said about Usopp because he knew nothing about him in the first place. What the butler said could be true or not, it wasn't his business. Though Luffy was quite enraged that the butler disobeyed his master. Butlers, in Luffy's opinion, should follow their masters every command. He kept himself in check however. He was there for business after all.

"Excuse me." Luffy called from outside the gate. The butler saw them and approached the trio while fixing his glasses weirdly by using the palm of his hand. Luffy's eyebrow quirked in curiosity at the weird way of the butler.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Kurahadol asked politely. He had never seen the trio before and the man in front of him looked like he demanded respect based from how he looked.

"I'm here for a business proposal for the owner of this house. Is it possible to ask for a sudden appointment?" Luffy asked. He might be raised to stand above others, but he was also taught how to do business. He can't very well do business while treating the person he's making a deal with like a cockroach. That wouldn't help making the deal go smoothly. Unless the person he's making a deal with was acting inappropriately, then he can do as he please to make the deal happen.

Kurahadol assessed the man again before letting the three in. He noticed the other two person with the man weren't dressed as neatly.

Luffy saw the man assessing Nami and Zoro, so he chose to intervene before the man can say something. "I assure you that both of my companions will act appropriately. I will take full responsibility of their actions."

The butler nodded and led them inside the mansion. He made them wait in the drawing room and went to get his master. Luffy sat in one end of the table while the other two sat at either side of him. Another butler came in and served them tea and offered biscuits.

The butler came back in the drawing room while assisting a weak looking girl. The girl was around Luffy's age, but looked younger due to her sickness. Another butler was also following not far from them. The girl was sat in the opposite end of where Luffy was sitting and the two butlers were standing behind her.

"I'm sorry for meeting you in my condition. I'm Kaya the owner of this mansion. I was told you are here for a business proposal." The weak-girl said.

"Yes. Please forgive me for asking for this sudden appointment. I currently in need of a ship. I was wondering if you have any that can be sold to me?" Luffy asked politely.

"Yes. I believe we have." Kaya replied. "We have a caravel class ship that my parent often used when they were alive, but it just stays in the docks ever since they passed away." Kaya said sadly.

"I believe that will be good enough, as long as it is in full working condition." Luffy stated.

"I will have Merry check it for any damages and repairs to be done." Kaya said and motioning the other butler forward.

"I believe it wont take more than two days to give it a complete assessment. I kept it in a full functioning order after all." Merry said proudly. "I will ask the shipwrights and carpenters in the village to help me modify the ship based from your preference. If you would follow me to the docks."

Luffy thanked Kaya and they both decided to discuss the amount later on, when the ship was ready.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro were shown the two-mast caravel class ship by Merry. It was a decent ship, but in need of a few modifications. Luffy wanted the beds to be more comfortable and add more beds, so people joining them later on will have somewhere to sleep on. The women's bedroom was much smaller than the men's bedroom for obvious reasons, so Nami will decide what to do with the women's bedroom while Luffy and Zoro will do the same for theirs. They can all decide what to add at the rest of the ship.

Nami asked for three beds in the women's room. Fortunately for her, it already had a walk-in closet. She also asked for a wide table to be added in the meeting room, so she can put a map in it along with other navigational materials. Luffy ordered that a throne-like chair should be added in the deck where the mast at the back was, facing at the back of the ship, and it should be wide and comfortable. Luffy also asked that the chairs in the meeting room should also be comfortable or just change them for a couch all together. The kitchen was in good working condition, so no changes would be added there. It had a refrigeration unit that was big enough too. The cupboards weren't damaged and it had enough space to put the stocks in. The rest of the ship was also in good condition, so Merry will just have to go through every part of the ship with the helpers and add everything they told him then everything will be set.

* * *

The trio was walking towards Usopp's house when they saw him running towards the village. Nami called for his attention and ran towards them quickly. Usopp was panting heavily and had a horrified look on his face.

"I just learned that Kurahadol is actually a pirate!" Usopp said frantically after catching his breath. "I overheard him talking to a weird guy with heart-shape glasses. Kurahadol, no, I mean his real name is Kuro, the captain of the Black Cat Pirates, called him Jango. Kuro told me he plans on killing Kaya and taking her wealth after attacking the village. I was just on my way to warn the villagers about it! Come with me and help me warn them!"

Usopp was about to take off, but Luffy tripped him and he fell to the ground hard. Usopp steadied himself and glared at Luffy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luffy asked the long-nosed liar. The said liar gave Luffy a questioning look. "Think about it. You've been lying in years telling people that there are pirates coming to invade the village. What's going to be the difference if you tell them about it this time? And add to it if you called Kuro a Pirate Captain after your spat earlier with him. People will just think that you're making additional lies and incriminate yourself even more. If you haven't been a liar and had a good reputation, people might believe you." Luffy added.

"But the village is in danger! I just can't stand around and do nothing!" Usopp shouted. He didn't care what his reputation was and he needed to warn the villagers. Someone should believe him right?

"Suit yourself. Don't say that I didn't warn you." Luffy shrugged.

Usopp ran towards the village leaving the trio behind. The three then continued walking towards Usopp's house.

"Oi, Luffy. Are you sure about letting him do that?" Zoro asked.

"The villagers might really hurt him this time, you know. And if he tells Kaya about the butler's reputation, she wouldn't believe him." Nami added.

"It's not like we can tell him what to do. It also might serve to humble him if the people beat him up. He will learn that there will be consequences for every action he takes. Lying that much isn't good for anyone. And even though he isn't in this case, his past actions can still affect him. Anyway, do you happen to know who this Kuro is?" Luffy replied convincingly.

Nami and Zoro accepted his explanation. Luffy sounded so convincing that the other two had no choice, but to accept it.

"Kuro. I think I've seen that name a few times. Kuro of a Hundred Plans. Yes, I think that was his epithet. I've heard that he'd been captured a few years ago. The person could be an impostor or he had tricked the Marines that they caught the right person. If that was the case, who would think that he's in a small island such as this playing as a butler." Zoro told his companions.

"Well, Usopp said that Kuro plans on taking Kaya's wealth. He must have a plan about that too. Basing from his epithet that is." Nami said helpfully.

"We shall wait and see. If the Marines think that they have the right person, they wouldn't give out another bounty reward. That's really too bad. I'm pretty irked about the butler for disobeying his master's orders." said Luffy.

"You got some issues with people not following orders, huh? Well, that's good to know. And If you want, you can just kick the butler's ass." Zoro supplied for his captain.

"I just don't get up and beat people for no reason you know. Well, the butler, whoever he is, have a reason, but it wasn't me who he disobeyed." said Luffy.

"You're a pretty strict person. At least you have a code you follow." Nami said approvingly.

* * *

Luffy, Nami and Zoro were lounging in Usoop's house when the owner barged in. He looked worse for wear. His clothes were torn in many places, his face had a lot of cuts and bumps. Overall, he looked like hell.

"Told you so." Luffy said when he saw Usopp's appearance.

Usopp sat down and rested for a moment. He was very exhausted and his body was hurting everywhere. Nami handed him a glass of water and he drank it.

"I can't believe that no one even listened to me. Even Kaya didn't believe me when I told her about Kuro." Usopp seethed.

"Isn't that what Luffy told you earlier? Idiot." Zoro told the stubborn fool.

"I don't know what to do anymore! I love my village and the people in it. I need to protect it." Usopp cried out.

The three watched as Usopp let his anguish out. The village was doomed if something short of a miracle happened.

"Hey, Luffy. Considering that you need a ship and you won't be able to get it if Kaya died, how about we help Usopp save his village?" Nami slyly asked.

"You can also use that as a reason to beat that butler." Zoro added.

Luffy knew what the other two wanted him to do. He wasn't daft or an idiot to fall for such things.

"I know what both of you are playing at." Luffy replied, making his two companions grimace. "But, I guess you have a point Nami. We can't get the ship if the owner died along with the workers. So I guess we have to fight." Luffy finished. Nami and Zoro smirked while Usopp's face lit up.

Usopp couldn't believe what he was hearing. The visiting pirates would help him.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Luffy asked.

"There are only two entrances to the village. Kuro and Jango met at the North side of the island, so we should put a trap in there." Usopp told them.

"Right. So we should set the traps in the South side." said Nami. Luffy and Zoro nodded.

"Hey! I told you they met in the North side!" Usopp yelled.

"That's why they're going to use the one on the South side. Do you really think that they'll use the same entrance twice?" Nami stated.

Usopp thought about it for a moment before nodding. It made sense that they would use the other side.

* * *

The quartet woke up early the next day and prepared for the invasion. Usopp had procured a few barrel of oil and he poured it on the slope in the South side entrance. While the other three just waited for the pirates to attack.

When the sun had finally risen up from the horizon, a pirate ship landed at the shore. At least thirty pirates rushed out of it and ran towards the slope leading to the village. But when the first ones reached the slope, they slipped and fell down. It resulted in the pirates ending up in a pile. Luffy, Zoro and Nami had laughed at the incident, while Usopp was a nervous wreck.

The pirates all stood up and glared at the quartet.

"Captain Jango! They applied oil into the slope. It's going to be difficult in climbing up." One of the pirates yelled towards the ship.

Jango came out of the ship and looked up where the four were.

"It's you. You're the one that overheard the plans yesterday." said Jango while looking at Usopp. He didn't knew the other three persons with the long-nosed liar though.

"That's right! I've called my eighty thousand men and are just waiting over the hill! If you don't leave now, I will order them to attack you!" Usopp said and puffed out his chest. His legs were shaking however.

Nami and Zoro had a sweatdrop on the back of their heads and Luffy simply shook his head at the stupidity of the liar.

"That's an obvious lie!" The pirates yelled in unison.

"I've got caught!" Usopp cried in horror.

"Idiot! Anyone would see through your lie!" Nami said and smacked Usopp at the back of his head. Usopp rubbed where Nami hit him, looking sheepishly.

"We've wasted enough time! Go get them!" Jango ordered his men.

The pirates let out a battle cry and climbed the slope using their swords as anchors so they wouldn't fall. Usopp yelled in fright, but sniped the pirates using pachinko balls. Nami assembled a staff that was in her left leg while the other two simply waited.

A few of the pirates that were being sniped by Usopp fell down while most soldiered through it. The ones that were successful in climbing the slope charged at the quartet.

Usopp went to a higher vantage point to avoid a direct confrontation and to also strike from afar. Nami stood behind her two strong companions so she would be relatively safe. Zoro lunged at the pirates and cut down the ones that face him. Some of the pirates charged towards Luffy, but were smashed aside painfully using his cane. The pirates that were smart enough to know that they were clearly outmatched stood behind.

"Can't any of you even do some damage to them?!" Jango yelled in anger. "All of you! Look at my chakram!" He bagan swaying a small metal ring. "When I say 'one, two, Jango!' You will feel stronger. One, two, Jango!"

The pirates let out another battle cry, but this time it was louder.

"That's interesting. But the results will be the same no matter what." said Luffy and grinned sadistically. "We just have to make sure that they won't be able to stand again. You get it, Zoro?"

"Yes, captain." Zoro said and took a stance. "**Tatsu Maki! (Dragon Twister!)**" Zoro spinned with his swords and created a dragon-like tornado that both slashed and blew away the pirates.

The ones that were not caught with the attack had all their jaws on the floor, except for Luffy who gave Zoro an approving look.

"Now, that's how you deal with a crowd." Luffy said approvingly.

* * *

**AN: That's chapter 3! Please remember that the poll for the pairings is already up. The highest woman that will be voted will be Luffy's main lover.**

**Please leave a review and don't forget to vote.**

**Five or more reviews will guarantee the story will be continued. (I need to thank the author of Once Again for this!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: The Unknown God**

**AN: This story is picking up quite well. I'm sorry if I sometimes put Harry instead of Luffy. I mainly write Harry Potter stories using my other account, so I tend to confuse myself from time to time. Just let me know if I wrote 'Harry' again. I will double check now though, so yeah.**

**Also, I've posted the ideal look for Luffy in this fic, but I couldn't find a long haired one. I've put it up as the story's cover image. If any of you draw or knows someone that do, please let me know. I don't own the image btw. Just snagged it from Google. lol.**

**Robin is also ahead of the poll. The poll will be left open until I decide that enough votes were given, or three or four women have a clear lead that the rest will have no way of catching up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or any other related materials.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

* * *

**Chapter 4: Failures and Stupidity**

Bodies fell to the ground in rapid succession when Zoro stopped spinning. The pirates that were all caught up in the attack had cuts all over their bodies while Zoro was standing in the middle of it all.

Silence lingered for a few minutes aside from a soft chuckle coming from Luffy.

The remaining invading pirates were all shocked to see their comrades being dispatched in such a way. What strength they had gotten from being hypnotized dispersed from seeing such a thing. They couldn't honestly hope to stand toe to toe with someone so powerful. The acting captain recovered the quickest out of all of them.

"Buchi! Sham! Get down here!" Jango yelled towards their ship. He was hoping the two guardians of the ship may have a chance against Zoro or anyone else from their small group.

* * *

"Usopp. Bring Zoro here." Luffy said calmly, taking a break from chuckling.

Usopp's eyes bulged out from hearing Luffy's order. "Why do I even have to help him? He took care almost all of the enemies without being damaged himself." Usopp said indignantly.

Luffy sneered a little at Usopp.

Nami noticed Luffy and shoved Usopp towards Zoro. "Just do what he says." Nami said simply when Usopp looked at her. Even though Nami only knew Luffy for a couple of days, she knew that he disliked anyone who ignored or questioned his orders.

Usopp was confused at why he was being ordered to bring back Zoro to where they were. The guy looked fine to him. But when he reached Zoro, the green-haired swordsman stumbled a little and Usopp caught him. He heard Zoro groaning so he decided to just do what he was ordered to do. When the two got back from where the other two were, Luffy was chuckling again.

"What just happened?" Usopp asked curiously. Nami wanted to ask the same question, so she remained silent.

"Ugghh. My head." Zoro said and clutched his head with both of his hands. "That attack was only meant for at least a few people, so I had to spin more than usual."

"So you're dizzy?" Usopp asked again.

Nami had figured it why Luffy was chuckling at the first place, and began to laugh herself. 'That was why he was standing motionlessly in after the attack. He would have fallen when he tried to move.'

The four had noticed two pirates coming their way. One was slim while the other was fat. Zoro began to stand, but was still a little dizzy.

"Zoro, I'll handle this. You rest up for now. I can't let you get injured while fighting when you still are a little dizzy. Next time use a more practical way of dealing with a huge number of enemy." Luffy told the swordsman. He stepped away from their little resistance group to meet up with whoever the two pirates were.

"I'll be alright in a bit." said Zoro.

When the two pirates saw Luffy walking towards them, they looked at each other. A small smirk formed on their lips.

"Please forgive us, oh so most powerful lord." The thinner of the pair said while both men bowed their head as they approached Luffy.

Luffy stood a few feet away from the duo and looked at them with superiority. "Grovel at my feet, lowly peasants." Luffy said pompously.

The other three with him had a sweat drop at the back of their heads.

Sham and Buchi thought Luffy was distracted enough, so they lunged at him intending to harm. However, they were severely mistaken because all they've caught was the cane of Luffy smashing at their torso. The two dropped to their knees because Luffy had knocked the air out of their lungs. They didn't stay at the same spot for long because Luffy had kicked them towards where Jango was standing. The pair stood up shakily and looked at Luffy with undisguised anger.

"You're going to pay for that!" They both yelled and flexed their fingers, claws coming out from their gloves.

"How are you exactly going to do that?" Luffy looked genuinely curious from his enemies statement.

The two rushed towards him side by side and reared their clawed hands intending to strike Luffy. "**Cat claws technique!**" They slashed Luffy, but he easily dodged both of them. It went on for a few minutes, but the two didn't land a single hit at Luffy. This made the two more angered and rash.

Luffy had continually dodged from his attackers. He was having fun, but it was time to end it. He knew that the two had a lot of holes in their technique and he took advantage of it when he saw one. Luffy grabbed Sham's neck and gripped it hardly, choking the man. Buchi didn't have any time to react as Luffy cane smashed his head, cracking the skull. Sham tried to pry Luffy's hand but before he can use his claws, Luffy snapped his neck. Luffy dropped the pirate to the ground unceremoniously.

Zoro and Nami looked at Luffy approvingly. They never expected him to not receive a single scratch from the scuff, but he did and took care of his attackers with relative ease.

Usopp was in awe at the sheer ability of Luffy alone. He was also thankful that Zoro and Luffy had agreed to help him because if they didn't, he and his village would be in serious trouble. He was shook off from his amazement when he heard an all too familiar voice not far from where they were.

"You are all late!" Kuro roared as he reached the top of the hill from the village. He saw most of his men were down on the ground, but he didn't care much for them. Though he didn't know most were not in any shape to fight, or dead. It was important that his plan should go whatever happened. "Jango, don't tell me these weaklings had given you trouble?" He seethed.

"K-Kuro! You didn't tell me that those two were here!" Jango stuttered in fear while pointing at Zoro and Luffy.

Kuro looked at the two with mild curiosity. He saw that the two were unharmed while his subordinates were all in some way damaged. He figured that Jango was making an excuse or the two took care of his men easily. If it was the latter, he was going to punish them all. He was running out of time, and needed to dispose all the people present in the slope. He can change his plan them and make it look like he saved the village then take Kaya's treasure by making it look like she died by accident or sickness afterward. He looked around and saw at least 5 of his subordinates were left standing, including Jango, and the rest were on the ground. He didn't care what condition they were in at all. It was easier if they were all unconscious so he doesn't have to waste energy to dispose them. He can just cut their throats after he was done dealing with the conscious ones. Adding the three with Usopp, there were nine people left.

He dropped the bag he had brought with him from the mansion and took out a furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger he called "Cat Claws". He slipped them in and not wanting to waste any more time, he began swaying back and forth with his head down.

"Zoro, take out your swords. He's going to do something. Stay on tight guard. Nami. Usopp. Stay as high up as you can." Luffy ordered. He waited as Kuro continued swaying.

"Captain Kuro! Don't do it! Don't do Shakushi! We're in your range! Enough people had already died today! Please don't do it!" The remaining Black Cat pirates yelled in desperation.

'If they're in his range, why don't they move?' Luffy thought to himself. He looked at the swaying Kuro and saw him stopped. He heard him say "Shakushi." and the butler then disappeared from his spot. A violet smoke blew out from where he was and down the slope towards all of the remaining people. Luffy and Zoro had both their guards up while waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, the surrounding walls and the floor began having deep scratches on them. Luffy figured that Kuro was the one making those.

Jango and his remaining subordinates began freaking out while Zoro had a look of deep concentration while gripping his swords tighter. All of the invading pirates, excluding Jango, dropped to the ground due to them being cut up in different parts of their bodies. Luffy and Zoro had blocked a couple of strikes that were intended to do the same at them though. Zoro used his senses as a swordsman to anticipate the incoming strikes while Luffy just plainly blocked the strikes. He had seen the pattern which Kuro made. It may have seemed random to most people, but Luffy understood why Kuro made the gashes in the battlefield. It was to slow himself a little to make a turn and change direction.

'What a fool. Anyone decent enough to not panic and study the seemingly random gashes will now that the idiotic butler follows a pattern. Kuro depended on his plans after all. Kuro will not be known as the "Man with a Hundred Plans" if he just attacked in random.' Luffy thought. He was also impressed at Zoro for not getting any damage done to himself. Luffy saw the 'pattern' in the floor shift and saw that Kuro will be headed towards them next, so he started timing his attack to catch Kuro. Luffy deflected another strike from Kuro and used enough power to redirect Kuro's body away from them and stuck out his left arm, which wasn't the one holding his cane, quickly towards where he redirected Kuro was.

"**Kurouzu! (Dark Water)**" Luffy's hand turned into a black smoke-like and Kuro was pulled back forcefully. Luffy caught Kuro at the back of his neck and smirked. "Caught you."

* * *

Kuro was confused. He knew his attack was flawless. **Shakushi** was his ultimate technique and it was next to impossible that anyone would be able to stop it, until he stopped himself. Anyone managing to block or deflect his strikes, he had anticipated, but flat out stop him from his attack was totally unexpected. He had proved that his technique was the best in East Blue, possibly in the entire world, when he annihilated an entire Marine battleship with his technique. That technique had ensured his freedom after all.

**Flashback (Same as canon)**

Kuro had killed everyone, except for a blond Marine, in the Marine battleship that had been bombarding their ship. He was tired of running from the Marines ever since he got a bounty, so he wanted to get rid of it. He had a plan. He saw his ship stopped right beside the Marine battleship and saw his subordinates were all in awe at the destruction he caused.

"Jango. Do you have the decoy ready?" Kuro asked his second. He had told Jango his plan to get rid of his decoy before he got rid of the Marines.

Jango nodded and motioned someone to step forward. A pirate dressed and looked quite similar to how Kuro looked came forward. Some of the other pirates then tied the fake Kuro to the mast of the Marine ship and Jango proceeded to hypnotize the pirate into believing that he was the real Kuro.

"This Marine will be the one responsible in catching 'Kuro'." Kuro said and picked up the blond Marine. The Marine was in a very bad shape. He had a broken jaw, a missing right hand due to being chopped up, and bloodied up in almost his entire body. "I left you alive for a reason."

With that, Jango hypnotized the Marine in forgetting about the whole incident with the real Kuro, and into believing that he had beaten and caught 'Kuro'.

**End Flashback**

So now he couldn't fathom how he ended up being caught by the man Kaya had made a deal with yesterday. He was shocked out of his shell that he haven't realized that he was just still for a few moment. He was shook out of it when his body had hit the ground, facing down. He then roared in pain as both of his wrist were dislocated or shattered, he couldn't tell from the pain, by Luffy's cane and rendering his arms useless. He turned his head sideways and saw Luffy had a sadistic smile on his face. He knew that he had been bested and his fate rested at the hands of his enemy. He had never been more scared in his life as he did at that moment.

"Please. Let me live." Kuro said weakly, pleading for his life. He thought Luffy would spare his life because he and his men had really not inflicted any damage to Luffy and the other three.

How wrong he was.

"I'm sorry that I really can't do that." Luffy started, but not looking sorry at the slightest. "You see, I've been told to help in this resistance group of ours and use my irritation at you as my reason to help. I really don't like butlers disobeying their masters. Butlers like you need to learn their place." Harry sneered and raised his cane, preparing to beat the hell out of Kuro.

'I'm fucked.' was the last coherent thought of Kuro before being systematically killed by Luffy. One bone at a time.

* * *

The villagers of Syrup had learned about the failed attack of the pirates after a couple of hours when it ended. The villagers could not believe that the trusted and polite butler, Kurahadol, was indeed a pirate. They apologized profusely to Usopp for not believing him and beating the hell out of him instead. They also praised the four at saving their village. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro waved it off, but Usopp basked in the attention he was receiving. The other three ignored the liar completely when he started 'retelling' what happened. Though Kaya knew what really happened because Nami had told her everything, so she was a bit disappointed in Usopp when he told everyone that he had caused the most damage to the attacking pirates.

Kaya had also told Luffy that the ship will be for free as thanks for saving the village thought the ship won't be ready for a few more days.

The Black Cat pirates' were gone when the villagers went back where the rather one-sided battle had occurred. They figured that the people who had survived took all the bodies of their comrades and hightailed it. The villagers couldn't care less anyway. They decided to post a man on each entrance slope to act as an early warning detector for any oncoming ships coming towards the island, just in case another attack might happen.

* * *

Luffy, Nami and Zoro were walking towards the shore where Kaya had told them to meet with her and her butler, Merry. When they got to the shore the trio saw the caravel-class ship Luffy had Merry outfitted for pirating purposes. Nami had loved the ship and even hugged Luffy when she found out what he had them changed. The bed was very comfortable and soft after all, including all the things Luffy had ordered. The ship was also fully stocked to the brim. There was a cannon at every side of the ship because Luffy ordered extras. He didn't like having only a couple of cannons, the main cannon in front of the ship and a movable cannon, and moving it where they needed it so he had them ordered. He also especially liked the way they built his throne-like chair. The cushion was very comfortable to sit into.

Zoro was satisfied with the ship as long as Luffy's alcohol supply doesn't ran out. He had them all stored in the kitchen, so it was closer to get to rather than in the storage room.

"I hope everything is in your satisfaction?" Merry asked after Luffy had inspected the ship.

"Yes. This is quite what I expected." Luffy answered. His expectation wasn't very high because he knew Merry wasn't a shipwright. Luffy found the ship satisfactory though he figured they needed a better ship if they want to travel further in the Grand Line, but he would deal when it was time to.

"This ship is named Going Merry." Merry said proudly.

Luffy wanted to say that he wanted to name the ship differently, but Zoro spoke before he could.

"That's actually a fitting name because we will be 'Going Merry' wherever the ship takes us to. It doesn't matter if we were there to claim a bounty or to do whatever we want. We will do it merrily." Zoro said thoughtfully, earning an amused chuckle from Luffy at his reasoning. The others though had a sweatdrop at the back of their heads.

"Right." Nami cleared her throat. "Thank you very much for the ship Kaya and Merry." She said cheerfully.

Kaya smiled at them, but before she can say anything. She heard someone yelling "Please stop me!" at the top of their voice coming towards where they were. All of them saw Usopp with a humongous bag on his back rolling down the slope at top speed towards Going Merry.

Luffy stopped Usopp by using his foot and it somehow landed at Usopp's crotch. Usopp thanked Luffy tearfully as he was clutching his aching balls. The trio plus Kaya and Merry laughed at the expense of Usopp.

When it was time for Luffy and the other two to set sail, Luffy invited Usopp to join their small crew in two conditions. While Usopp was happy, and somewhat scared, at joining the crew, he couldn't help but be cautious at the conditions that were given to him by Luffy as he was the unanimous 'Captain' of the pirate crew. Nami and Zoro had already considered and, somewhat, trusted Luffy to be the captain, so Usopp never stood a chance when he asked for a vote for him to be the captain.

Luffy's first condition for Usopp so he could join the crew were that Usopp should never lie about anything, except if it was very personal, when he was with his crewmates. The second was that he needed to be stronger to remain with the crew as he was the least useful among them all, according to Luffy. Luffy told his crew that at least Nami was something to look at and that was a higher on Luffy's scale of usefulness than Usopp's overall usefulness. Luffy didn't bother to explain that Nami had great navigational skills and was a greater thief because Zoro already knew it somehow. Luffy liked Usopp because he found him amusing at time, especially his cowardice, but he knew the liar would turn on him or the crew when he reached a certain breaking point. Liars can revoke what they have said or promised to justify their actions.

When Usopp had accepted the conditions Luffy had given, the newly formed four-crewed ship sailed towards their next destination.

* * *

The quartet had been sailing for a couple of days when Luffy finally decided to test Usopp's marksmanship and also to test the ship's cannons. Usopp had interacted well with the group and neutralized his senseless lying.

Usopp had awfully polite to Luffy because Luffy unnerved him. He had never seen anyone brutally kill someone as Luffy did. While Zoro could also be counted like Luffy, there was just something about Luffy that makes him feel intimidated. And also the fact that Luffy used a mysterious power when he caught Kuro. Luffy never said anything about it when he asked other than it was a devil fruit. Zoro and Nami didn't seem to care much about the lack of information, but he was born curious and nosy to not know about it. He was sensible enough to not ask about it in an untactful way, so he held his tongue from asking.

"Usopp. Let's see how good your marksmanship is." Luffy said from this throne-like chair. Usopp and Nami looked at him.

Usopp was leaning against the railing, while Nami was sitting in a bench across Luffy. Usopp nodded and went to get what he needed to use the cannon. When he came back, he set the cannon up and targeted a tiny rock formation near rom them. He hit it with one shot and thumped his chest proudly.

"How was that for a sniper?" Usopp asked arrogantly.

"Not bad. You do have some skill other than lying after all." Luffy said. "I'm hungry." With that he walked in the kitchen followed quickly by the other two.

Zoro saw them go in the kitchen from where he was laying down at the front of the ship, so he also followed his crewmates in that were previously at the back of the ship.

The quartet were having small talk while they were eating when they heard a commotion coming from the deck.

"Who's the dead man that shot at us!" A gruff voice yelled from the deck.

The four went out to see who it was and Zoro recognized who it was right away.

"Johnny, is that you?" Zoro asked the gruff man. The said man looked surprised when he saw Zoro and ran towards him right away.

"Zoro-aniki. What are you doing here? This ship attacked the rock we were resting and almost killed us." Johnny said hurriedly. Usopp began backing away when he heard what Johnny said.

"We?" Nami looked questioningly at Johnny.

"My partner, Yosaku, is on the raft beside your ship. He's not feeling good. Something's wrong with him." Johnny answered

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Johnny and Yosaku exclaimed in happiness as they bowed at Nami's feet. It turned out that Yosaku had scurvy and Nami had healed him after they Johnny gave an explanation of his partner's condition.

"Don't mention it. You just have to pay me five million beli." Nami said happily, making the others have a sweatdrop at the back of their heads.

"We don't have that much." Johnny and Yosaku replied while sweating a little.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just put it on your tab." Nami said and wrote something in a small notebook.

After that the two introduced themselves formally and was given something to eat.

"So what are you guys? You don't have anything to recognize what your ship is." Yosaku asked.

"We're pirates." Luffy started and took out his pouch. He pulled a black folded cloth out of it, surprising the people who didn't know about his pouch. "This is going to be our flag." Luffy unfolded the cloth and showed it to the group. The jolly roger had a crossing green canes and a screaming horrified-looking skull in front of it. (The skull looks like the mask from the movie Scream).

The others were surprised because they had seen nothing like it before. The skull was also a good touch. The horrifying look of the skull just screamed for trouble. It seemed like a shinigami lived in the ship.

Usopp volunteered to put the jolly roger and also draw it on the sail. It turned out that he was very good in drawing. Yosaku and Johnny also ended up helping Usopp along with Zoro. SO by the end of the day, they were all exhausted.

"We should arrive in Baratie, the floating restaurant, by noon tomorrow. If we're lucky, we can hire a chef in there." Luffy said after they finished eating dinner.

"There is a chef there that was on the newspaper recently. I think his name is Sanji. He's supposedly the best chef in East Blue according to the newspaper." Johhny supplied.

"We'll see if this chef will come with us then. I only want what's best after all." Luffy said with finality.

* * *

**AN: That's it for now readers. Sorry if I wasn't able to update much sooner. I was busy.**

**You know the drill.**


End file.
